Patches
Patches are used on the front of an MC member's Jacket, to show some sort of status, location or rank. It's important to note that, as Kurt Sutter stated on the director's commentary for Season 2, many clubs will not divulge the real meanings of their patches. As such, much of the meaning of these patches is speculation, and is very difficult to accurately verify. Known SAMCRO Patches 'President' Indicates that this person is the President of a charter, generally being the leader of a charter. 'First 9 ' Only owned by the first 9 founding members of the Sons of Anarchy. 'Vice President' Indicates that this person is the Vice President of a charter. 'Sgt-at-Arms' Indicates that he is responsible for discipline within the chapter's jurisdiction. He is also the last line of defense between danger and the President. He should be at his Presidents side 99.9% of the time. 'Secretary' Worn by the secretary of the chapter. Is in charge of club information and books. 'Road Captain' Organises routes for clubs to take when out on a ride,ensures safety for club members on the road and is responsible for club Discipline. No road captain in SAMCRO 'Men of Mayhem' A member who has done especially dangerous, hard, violent and/or illegal work for the club. (E.g., Clay awarded Juice the patch for killing Miles and so, as Juice falsely claimed, recovering the lost kilo of cocaine. In fact, Juice had taken the kilo himself and was caught with it in the woods by Miles.) 'Redwood' Charter name of the mother club 'Original' Normally given to a memeber who Patches In to SAMCRO Charming, CA Worn by members of the Charming Chapter. Worn on the Right by the belt 'Sons Of Anarchy' Identifies club membership 'Unholy Ones' The patch is worn by those who are willing to sacrifice loyalty to individual club members for the overall good of the club. Worn by Clay, Happy, and Benny (SAMTAZ).Also on the bottom left side of Clay's Vest. (Given to longstanding members, those who will "fight to the last breath" or die SoA.) 'Prospect' Someone hopeful for club membership, who rides with the club during a probationary period. A unanimous club vote must be cast by the membership for full initiation. 'Hang Around' (A "hang around" is the first of various levels of membership in a MC club) A hang around is described as friendly to the organization but is not an actual member yet. They typically go to parties, buy the t-shirts and try to make contacts within the organization to help boost their membership level. Hang arounds also ride with the group whenever there is a ride but otherwise they don't get involved in the organization Known Mayans Patches Mayans, This patch shows membership of the Mayans. Mississauga This Patch shows the charter which the member belongs too. Los Asesinos de Dios Meaning "The Assassins of God" in Spanish, this patch is presumed to be the equivalent of the SOA Men Of Mayhem patch, showing that the member has spilled blood for the club. Los Fieles Meaning "The Faithful Ones". Category:MC culture